


It's a (First) Date

by BeesBeanie



Series: KakaIru Event Submissions [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, First Meeting, Gratuitous Fondue, KakaIru Valentines Week 2021, M/M, Short & Sweet, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesBeanie/pseuds/BeesBeanie
Summary: Kakashi had been on plenty of first dates but none quite like this.KakaIru Valentine's Week 2021 | Day 1 | First Dates
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: KakaIru Event Submissions [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924447
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53
Collections: KakaIru Valentine's Week 2021





	It's a (First) Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for KakaIru Valentine's week prompt Day 1: First Dates!

Kakashi had been on plenty of dates before. First dates, that is. He was handsome, well-read, and easy going, which made him charming to other people. 

He was never the one to ask someone out, always the one approached. That worked out just fine. He had yet to be disappointed when he was never called for a second date. He was too quirky or odd or quiet for them.

No one had liked him enough to bother.

But it was fine, really.

Kakashi carefully walked past another Valentine’s themed display in a shop window, ignoring the couple squeezed together in a small booth, whispering secrets into each other's smiles.

So what if he had only ever had first dates? He didn’t need any sort of relationship.

He pulled out his favorite trashy romance novel and buried his nose in it just in time to pass a supersized teddy bear proclaiming everlasting love to a “cutie patootie”.

Yeah, Kakashi didn’t need any of that.

“Excuse me.”

Kakashi turned his head to see a handsome young man with fiery eyes staring right at him.

“Uh… yes?” Kakashi responded smartly.

The man looked away for a quick moment, biting his lip before he seemed to fortify his resolve. “I have a reservation for two at a fancy fondue restaurant in ten minutes. My date just stood me up and I spent way too much money on this damn fancy dinner to waste it.”

Kakashi blinked. Smartly.

“What… Does that have to do with me?” 

The man flushed and Kakashi noticed the hairline scar that stretched across his dark cheeks.

“You’re very handsome and I wondered if you’d want to join me.” He said without a hint of embarrassment. “They won’t let me keep the reservation for just me, so… will you be my date?”

It was Kakashi’s turn to flush and he was grateful for his medical mask for covering his stupified expression. 

“I mean if you have nothing better to do!” The man continued, taking Kakashi’s silence for rejection. “I just--”

“I don’t,” Kakashi interrupted, surprising both of them. “I would… enjoy dinner, I think.”

The man blinked as he took in Kakashi’s answer before smiling brightly. “At fifty bucks a plate, we’d both better enjoy it!” He laughed and Kakashi felt his tense shoulders relax. This man had a nice energy to him. He held out his hand after a moment. “My name’s Iruka Umino, nice to meet you.”

Kakashi took his hand with a small but sincere smile, “Kakashi Hatake. Shall we go get that reservation?”

Iruka nodded and led him into the restaurant just a little ways from where they were standing. He cheerfully announced to the hostess “reservation for two under Umino” and they were soon seated, sipping a delightful rosé and dipping different breads and soft vegetables into a delicious cheese.

They made idle chatter while they ate, Iruka told him about being a sixth grade teacher and Kakashi told him about tutoring high schoolers. Both were grateful to not have the other’s jobs. It turned out Iruka was an avid reader and loved the classics, to which Kakashi pulled out his favored trashy romance novel and touted it as the best thing he’d ever read.

He was startled when Iruka snatched it out of his hand to read the excerpt on the back and was terribly charmed when Iruka snorted and handed it back, clearly not impressed by the overdone prose.

“You certainly have taste,” he snickered, taking another hearty sip of wine.

“Thank you,” Kakashi nodded.

Iruka gestured at him loosely with his empty glass. “I didn’t say it was good taste.”

Kakashi couldn’t help the bark of a laugh that left him, which was wildly inappropriate for such a fancy and formal setting. He eased down into self conscious chuckles after a moment before taking in the man in front of him.

It had been a wild move to proposition a stranger to a fancy dinner date on the street, just to keep a meal ticket, and only because he thought Kakashi was handsome. He was good company, too. Not afraid to voice a difference of opinion, but willing to hear it all the same.

And he was cute.

That was the part that vexed Kakashi the most about this whole thing.

“So who stood you up?” Kakashi finally asked as a warm pot of chocolate was placed in front of them for dessert. “I’m surprised anyone would pass up such a meal.”  _ With you. _

Iruka rolled his eyes hard and stabbed at an unfortunate strawberry. “This guy at work had been flirting with me for weeks so I asked if he wanted to do something today. He called me like, fifteen minutes before we were supposed to meet to say “sorry, I forgot it was Valentine’s day, I’m at my girlfriend’s place.” Some first date that turned out to be.”

Kakashi hummed, peeved on Iruka’s behalf that he’d been played by someone he thought he knew. “Well… I can’t say I’m too upset about it.”

Iruka raised an eyebrow as he chomped down on his chocolatey treat. “Free food’s pretty good huh?”

Kakashi laughed, shaking his head. “I rarely turn down free food, but no. I’ve enjoyed your company.”

At that Iruka paused, looking at Kakashi with those fiery eyes again that Kakashi now knew to mean he was about to do something a little crazy but a lot exciting. When he spoke it was with a smooth intensity. “Maybe we could do this again sometime.”

It wasn’t really a question.

Iruka didn’t seem to do things half way.

Kakashi had never had a first date like this before. He’d never met someone who looked him in the eye with challenge and excitement like this. He didn’t hesitate before raising his glass in a silent toast, a promise.

“It’s a date.”

=x END x=

**Author's Note:**

> Un-edited.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeesBeanie)!


End file.
